Harry and Alice Potter: Year Five
by TheOriginalSnapespeare
Summary: After the horrific end of the Triwizard Tournament the Ministry of Magic has decided to become involved in education at Hogwarts. What happens when Hermione convinces Alice and Harry to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts behind their professor's back? What else is in store for the Potter twins as they enter Year Five at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

"Alice dinner's ready come on upstairs!" My brother's god father Sirius Black called from the top of the stairs.

"Thanks but tell Remus I'm not hungry." I shouted back without opening my bedroom door. I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling not moving just like I'd done every hour since we'd gotten back from platform nine and three quarters.

"She's refusing to eat again." I heard Sirius say to my guardian Remus Lupin.

"She no longer has a choice in the matter." Remus replied before stomping down the stairs and banging on my bedroom door. "Allison Lillian Potter open this door right now."

"Please just leave me alone." I whimpered back to him without opening the door.

"Allison it's been three days…No I won't do this. I'm not going to talk to you through a door, not in my own home." There was a light rumbling as Remus tried to turn the door knob that I had locked days ago. Of course Remus was an adult wizard and fully capable of magicing the door open. The unlocking charm was cast with a low uttering of "Alohomora". Remus stepped through the door and started laying in on me. "Allison it's been three days. You're not eating, you're not doing homework, you're not writing letters to your friends. You're just laying here day in and day out feeling sorry for yourself. It's go t to stop Alice. It's not good for you." In response to Remus' lecture I rolled over facing away from him. This caused Remus to cross the room, crouch down by the bedside and stare me in the eye. "Alice please I'm trying. I'm doing my best. I know I'm not Severus and I know you wish he were here and not me but well it's just me for now and I'm doing my best…"

"That's not true." I interrupted him.

"Honestly I am…" I dragged myself into a sitting position deciding it was time for me to open up to the sad werewolf whose house I currently resided in.

"I meant it's not true that I wish Severus was here instead of you. I mean I wish he was here, but not instead of you. I love you both. I-I-I." In an attempt to open up a little bit about how I was feeling a rush of emotions began to overtake me. I was hit with the grief of Cedric's death, Voldemort's return, Harry being forced to live with our Aunt and Uncle, and Severus disappearing before he could explain anything to Remus or I. Tears were pouring down my face and I launched myself at Remus entrapping his neck in my arms.

"I know things are hard right now, but it will get better. Everything is always much much worse before it gets better." Remus muttered into my hair. After a prolonged embrace Remus detangled my arms from his neck and placed a firm hand on each of my shoulders. "Alice-Lily I know it feels like the world is falling apart but starving yourself is not going to put it back together."

"I know that." I told him whipping at my tear stained cheeks.

"Hey you two dinner is getting cold and I'm hungry!" Sirius called down to us.

"What did you make for dinner?" I asked quietly.

"A Beef stew."

"Well let's go before Sirius eats it all then!" I grabbed Remus' wrist and dragged him upstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh Alice glad to see you'll be joining us for dinner tonight." Sirius grinned as I grabbed a seat at the table.

"Sorry I've had a lot on my mind." I replied awkwardly.

"So we've noticed." Sirius replied his voice completely absent of accusation as he handed me a bowl of steaming stew.

"Well Remus and I had a good talk and I think I'll be making it to a lot more meals now."

"Glad to hear that kid." Sirius smiled at me over his spoon.

* * *

Two hours later the dinner dishes had been cleared, cleaned and put away. Sirius, Remus and I were sitting in the living room watching television when out of nowhere Remus' fireplace began to spark with green flames. As the three of us turned our attention to the fireplace the green flames subsided and out stepped Professor Dumbledore. Upon entering the room Professor Dumbledore didn't greet us he simply walked over to the television and swept his long fingers across the top.

"Interesting device the television is it not? However I'm afraid I shall have to distract you all from the telly for a few short moments." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled before he flicked his wand and turned off the TV.

"Is everything alright Albus?" Remus asked as his face instantly wrinkled into concern.

"No worse than usual Remus." Professor Dumbledore answered cryptically. "I'm assuming you gentlemen were able to contact many of the former members of the order, as nearly all of them have sent me an owl or some other communication inquiring when our meetings will begin. That was when I realized I had forgotten the most important part of the puzzle. In short my friends, I am in dire need of a location for meetings and I am open to any suggestions you could off me."

"Well we'll want somewhere secret, somewhere witches and wizards wouldn't think to look but also somewhere muggles can't stumble upon. It may take us a bit of time Albus but I think Sirius and I might be about to find something." As usually seemed to happen when something important was being discussed, the adults in the room seemed to have temporarily forgotten my presence but I was happy listening in and not saying a word.

"I think the answer is closer than we think." Sirius grinned. "What about my parents' old place? 'course it hasn't been lived in for years but well it's got everything Remus just said. There have to be hundreds of anti-muggle spells on the place so we don't have to worry about any of them just walking on up. With a few extra precautions we could keep witches and wizards away too." Professor Dumbledore stared at Sirius his eyes unfocussed, it was clear that he was truly considering what Sirius had just said.

"That very well maybe the solution I was looking for." Professor Dumbledore told us at last. "However before we make anything final I'd like to have Alastor take a look at the house. When will you be able to take us for a tour Sirius?"

"Whenever you need me!" Sirius answered over eagerly.

"Excellent! Then I shall head back to my office and contact Alastor. I will let you know what date and time work best for him. In the meantime Enjoy your programs." Professor Dumbledore flicked his wand and turned on the television again before disaperating from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

A row of seven perfectly matching houses stood before Remus, Sirius and I. Sirius was disguised in his dog animagus form sitting between Remus and I. Glancing around the street, it surprised me that this was where Sirius' muggle hating parents had chosen to live. The area was obviously a muggle neighborhood with well-manicured lawns and glistening windows.

"Sirius if your parent's house is on this street I doubt we'll have to do much cleaning inside." Sirius barked at me in agreement. Smiling at the exchange Remus handed me a small piece of paper.

"Memorize it." He instructed. I unfolded the small piece of paper to discover someone had scrawled across it with narrow handwriting.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

"Um ok I think I've memorized it." I told the pair of adults once I had done just that.

"Excellent, stare at the space between numbers eleven and thirteen. While you're doing that just keep thinking about what you read." Remus instructed before lifting him head to do the same. I did just as Remus had told me and stared at the space between eleven and thirteen while repeating the phrase I had just read. Instantly a battered door emerged out of nowhere between eleven and thirteen. The battered door was swiftly followed by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated pushing those on either side out of its way.

Sirius barked again as if to say _"That's the place!"_ Shrugging his shoulders at me Remus followed the big black dog up a pair of stone steps that had appeared with the house. Not wanting to be left on the street alone I raced after them. Standing behind Sirius and Remus I noticed the door we were facing had no keyhole or letterbox. Remus pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. The tap was followed by many loud metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open. "Alright inside you two but I suggest you don't touch anything." Sirius held the door open and Remus and I stepped inside.

I stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of an entrance hall. The house had a damp, sweetish rotting smell that made my stomach churn. "Now I see why we have to clean this place before the order can meet!" I exclaimed to the empty hall. Neither Sirius nor Remus were given the chance to respond as a shrill scream cut through the air.

"_Filthy scum! Blood traitor, abomination shame of my flesh!_" With the door now shut Sirius transformed into a human while running simultaneously. A little ways down the hall he began to tug at a pair of moth-eaten curtains. Remus rushed to his aid and together they were able to pull the curtains closed. Once the curtains were closed the screaming stopped. I could only stare at the two adults with confusion. In response Remus put a finger over his lips and indicated for me to follow him down a flight of stairs to a basement kitchen.

"What was _that_?" I asked once Remus had removed his finger from his lips and Sirius had joined us in the kitchen.

"_That_ would be my dear old mum. Well a portrait of her anyway." Sirius said.

"I can see why you keep a curtain over her but why not just take portrait down?" Sirius chuckled at the idea.

"I tried years ago when she first died. There appears to be some sort of permanent sticking charm on it. Though maybe Molly might know of a spell that could help."

"When exactly are Molly and the kids arriving?" Remus asked his friend.

"Tomorrow. But first things first we've got to get this kitchen cleaned up. I think there are still some cleaning supplies in the service pantry." Sirius exited the kitchen and crossed the hall to the only other basement room. I looked around the grimy kitchen Remus and I were standing in.

"People used to _cook_ in here?" I questioned before making a disgusted face. Not wanting to stand in the creepy kitchen for another second I followed after Sirius to arm myself with some cleaning supplies. I came upon him only to discover Sirius was talking to, more like cursing at, someone. "Sirius?" I asked suddenly fearful. "Who are you talking to?"

"My mother's utterly useless House Elf!" Sirius called over his shoulder before wheeling on his heels. Gripped tightly in Sirius' hands, dangling by the shoulders, was in fact a very ancient looking House Elf. "Kreacher, say hello to Alice." Sirius commanded. The House Elf looked like it'd rather spit on me, but being bound to Sirius as the House' current owner Kreacher complied.

"Hello." In his own form of rebellion Kreacher then began to mumble under his breath. "_Filthy half-breed no good dirty…"_

"Hello Kreacher." I whispered back. Sirius dropped Kreacher with a look of revulsion.

"What exactly have you been doing all these years Kreacher? You obviously haven't been cleaning the house."

"Kreacher lives to serve the noble and most ancient house of Black." Was the House Elf's formal reply before he began muttering to himself again. _"Thinks that he can return to this house and start ordering Kreacher about…"_ Continuing his insane mumbling Kreacher wandered up the stairs and into the darkness. Hearing the commotion Remus joined us at the base of the basement stairs.

"Everything alright Sirius?"

"Looks like you and Alice will have to pick up a few more things than we thought on your trip to Diagon Alley."

"I thought that might be the case. What are you going to do while we're gone always?"

"I want to check out my parent's room, I think Kreacher must have kept it clean enough and it will be the perfect place to keep Buckbeak." Sirius let out a light-hearted laugh.

"How exactly do you expect Alice and I to get Buckbeak here?" Buckbeak was Sirius' hippogriff he'd used to escape Hogwarts when he had nearly been killed by Dementors. Buckbeak was currently being housed in an empty barn at Remus' house but Sirius didn't want him left alone once we moved into Headquarters.

"I Hadn't thought about that." Sirius thought for a moment.

"What about a Disillusionment Charm?" I suggested.

"Yes!" Sirius agreed immediately. "That could work couldn't it Remus?"

"I suppose it's worth a shot." Remus sighed. "We'll try it, but only once we've acquired the supplies from Diagon Alley."

"Well go on, hurry up then!" Sirius walked upstairs, presumably to his mother's room. Remus held out his hand to me. I took his outstretched hand and we disapparated.


	3. Chapter 3

Three hours later Remus and I returned to Grimmauld Place; our arms weighed down with bags full of Doxycide, Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, Eazikleen Self-Propelling Scourers, and several other cleaning products. We only stayed long enough to pass the cleaning supplies off to Sirius before heading out once more. Back at Remus' house we wrestled Buckbeak out of the barn so that Remus could cast a simple disillusionment charm. Once Buckbeak was camouflaged I tied him to the nearest fence post. Remus and I went into the house and collected some things that we wanted to bring back to the Black's house. I packed everything I needed for Hogwarts as well as some of my favorite summer clothes. Clutching my trunk and my broom I met Remus outside by the disillusioned Hippogriff.

Moving Buckbeak from Remus' to number twelve went much smoother than either of us had expected. The only hiccup occurred once we had Buckbeak inside the house. Not looking forward to becoming prisoner of yet another building, Buckbeak began squawking loudly as we forced him through the front door. This of course triggered Sirius' mother's portrait to begin screaming and wailing. I helplessly clapped my hands over my ears trying to protect them from the screeching, shrieking, and howling. Together Sirius and Remus wrestled the hippogriff up the stairs. I was left to suffer alone in the entrance hall until they both returned and forced the curtains closed over Mrs. Black. Brushing dust from his hands and onto his pants Remus smiled.

"Well let's get started."

* * *

"_Filthy bloodtraitors…scum and Mudbloods…"_

"Why is she screaming?" I bellowed in Sirius' direction. We had been working non-stop the past two days cleaning up the basement kitchen and several bedrooms throughout the house. We were currently stocking food in the kitchen when out of nowhere Mrs. Black's horrid yelping had begun.

"I bet Molly and the kids are here." Remus called from across the room. "Didn't you warn her about making noise around the front door?" He said to Sirius.

"Of course I did!" Sirius exclaimed. "But you know the Weasleys Fred and George alone are enough to set that hag off." Taking the steps two at a time Sirius and Remus raced up the stairs. I followed quickly behind them.

"Everyone downstairs quickly, leave your things in the hall for now!" Remus ordered when we'd reached the top of the basement stairs. Several gingered heads could be seen bobbing down the steps to the basement while Sirius and Remus once again raced off to battle with the curtains over Mrs. Black. I followed Ginny the youngest of the Weasley's down the basement steps glad to be rid of Mrs. Black's wicked cries. Back in the kitchen I was able to take a full inventory of which Weasleys had come to joined us at number twelve.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron Weasley questioned.

"I think it was a portrait." George suggested.

"Portraits don't just go about screaming!" Ginny Weasley exclaimed. Everyone was talking all at once I didn't have the mental capacity to take it all in.

"Hello! Weasleys!" I called from the doorway. Four Weasley children all turned to look at me. "Firstly, hello!" A chorus of hellos were returned including an extremely cheery one from Mrs. Weasley. "Er right. That bit of noise upstairs _was_ a portrait of Sirius' mum. Any louder than a whisper entrance hall sets her off. Sirius and I have run a few test and it seems everywhere else in the house is safe for full volume noise."

"I see Alice has gotten right down to business." Sirius smirked.

"She certainly has." Mrs. Weasley chirped. "You lot have done an excellent job on the kitchen." She smiled pleasantly. "Perhaps I should start working on dinner?"

"Excellent idea Molly." Remus agreed from behind Sirius. "While you do that the kids can pick out bedrooms and get settled. Alice will you show the Weasley's to the bedrooms we've cleaned out for them?"

"Of course Uncle Remus!" I smiled and put on my best impression of Professor McGonagal. "Weasleys this way!" Ron, George, Fred, Ginny and Percy followed me upstairs to the entrance hall. "Rooms are up these stairs." I whispered softly padding my feet up the steps. I was impressed that even Fred and George had managed to stay quite through our small parade. The Weasley's settled in easily with Fred and George taking the room across the hall from me on the third floor, Ron taking his own bedroom on the second floor and Ginny's room was to be across from Ron's. We worked together helping each other carry all the Weasley trunks up to their owner's respective rooms. Once we had finished this, each of Weasley headed off to settle in. Left alone I sat cross-legged on my bed reading one of Severus' old potions books.

Not very long had passed before there was a light knock on my door. I opened it to find a grinning Fred Weasley standing alone in the hall.

"Hello Alice!" He smirked before walking in uninvited.

"Hi Fred."

"How was your summer?" He questioned before flopping down on my rickety bed. I thought for a moment before I answered him.

"Do you want the honest answer or the lie I'm going to tell Ron an Hermione when they ask?"

"Both I suppose." He said as he studied me very seriously.

"Well I plan on telling Ron and Hermione that everything went just fine. I'm feeling much better than I was before we left Hogwarts. But the truth," I crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to Fred. "The truth is, my summer's been awful so far. I didn't eat anything the first week home and..."

"You didn't eat? At all? Alice!" He jumped in suddenly alarmed.

"I know, I know, I could have died. Sirius and Remus must have lectured me a hundred times. It was a stupid thing to do. I don't know why I did it, not really. I just remember feeling really angry. I was angry at myself for talking Cedric into grabbing the cup with me, I was angry that I let Cedric die, angry because I felt like someone I care about abandoned me. Angry that Sirius and Remus could just keep acting as if nothing had ever happened. I knew that starving myself wouldn't fix any of that. Somehow Remus was able to pull me out of it. I've been feeling a bit better but, this place doesn't exactly brighten your mood." I gestured around the small dusty bedroom.

"Ali you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened to Cedric Diggory." Fred said very seriously, holding my face in his hands. "Cedric was older and had more magical experience than you. You didn't let him die."

"I know that now." I nodded.

"What were you saying before about someone you care about abandoned you? You weren't talking about Malfoy were you?"

"Malfoy? No I was talking about S-" I but my tongue. I couldn't tell Fred that it was Severus who I felt had abandoned me. He couldn't know that and he shouldn't know that. "Yeah, yeah, I was talking about Draco actually. I know no one understands this but we've been friends for a long time. I know that after all the things that he's done to Harry, to my friends, I should hate him but I just can't."

"Alice." Fred uttered my name in a sigh and looked off into space. "To hell with what everyone else thinks. My own mum thinks I'm wasting my life away by doing something that makes me happy. That's the point of all this isn't it? To be happy?" he slowly ran his fingers through his hair before turning back to me. "You know last year I almost quit? I let my mum and everyone get to me so one day last fall I look Georgie right in the eye and said 'I quit'. I'll never forget he grabbed me by the shoulders and said 'I don't think so.' What I'm trying to say is…do what makes you happy. If you want to be friends with Malfoy, er Draco, then who cares what everyone else thinks?" Fred reached down and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "No one can blame you for seeing the best in people and if anyone gives you trouble about it you send them to me alright?"

I'm not sure how or why, but in that instant holding Fred's hand just for that moment everything didn't hurt quite as much. My problems didn't seem so heavy and the world didn't seem so big. I placed my free hand behind Fred's head and planted a kiss on the center of his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

"Eh-hem." The blissful peace was broken a few moments later by as soft low cough coming from the doorway. I shyly glanced up, relieved that it was George staring back at me rather than Mrs. Weasley or Remus. "Sorry to interrupt," George declared with a wink, "But mum says dinner's ready…course I could always tell her that you pair would rather stay up her snogging the night away." George teased.

"We can take a break for a bit." Fred jested. "Sides Alice really ought to eat something." He added reminding me slightly of his mother. George noticed the peculiar comment but chose not to say anything as we were nearing the entrance hall.

"Alice!" A pleasant exclamation came from across the room before I was enveloped in bush brown hair.

"Hermione." I smirked as I hugged my friend back. "When did you arrive?" I questioned her before taking a seat at the table.

"Just a few minutes ago with Mr. Weasley. He stopped by my parent's house on his way home from work. You see I was supposed to join the Weasley's at the Burrow but well they're here obviously…"

"I see you haven't changed a bit." Ron mumbled into his plate. A proud smile spread across Ginny Weasley's face as she kicked her brother under the table. The other occupants of the house began to find seats around the table as Mrs. Weasley placed platter after platter of food on the table.

"Has anyone explained to you _why_ we're all here?" I asked Hermione.

"Well no. Not really. I assume it has something to do with He-Who…Voldemort. But I can't really begin to guess…"

"Have you ever heard of The Order of the Phoenix?" Sirius inquired as he took the seat at the head of the table. Hermione thought for a moment and then shook her head. Ron and Ginny exchanged a look across the table, probably marveled by the fact that there was something Hermione didn't know. "The Order of the Phoenix," Sirius began again. "Is a secret society designed to oppose Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It was disbanded years ago when a certain famous pair of twins defeated Voldemort." Sirius looked down the table at me and winked before taking in a deep breath. "Due to recent events, Dumbledore has decided to reconnect our ragtag band of good do-ers. And this, will be its headquarters."

"How do we join the Order?" Ron interjected immediately.

"_You_ don't." Mrs. Weasley said definitively. "There are no children allowed. Every member of the Order is over age."

"Sign me up then!" George pronounced.

"Me two." Fred agreed with his twin.

"Boys the Order of the Phoenix is not a game. You two should go back to school this year. Once you've graduated perhaps then you could be considered for membership." Remus told them.

"But we could go to school and still be part of the Order!" Fred retorted.

"Absolutely not."

"Be serious boys."

"You have to finish school first." Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Remus all replied at once. George and Fred whipped their head around looking for an adult who might support their cause. They quickly found Sirius and locked their sights on him. But Sirius shook his head before they even had a chance to beg for mercy from him.

"I'm sorry boys but I side with Remus and your parents on this one. No one who's still in school should join the Order." Fred and George unwillingly accepted defeat and began moving food around on their plates. Trying to change the subject to something less controversial I attempted to strike up a conversation.

"Will Percy be joining us after dinner?" At the mention of her older brother Ginny's eye's grew wide, Ron suddenly became fascinated by his shoe laces, and I heard George whisper to Fred something along the lines of "All that snogging and you never got around to telling her about Percy?" Almost immediately Mrs. Weasley burst into a violent fit of fat round tears. The crystal goblet that Mr. Weasley had been holding shattered to the ground and he glared at the wall angrily. George and Ginny rushed to their mother's side sitting her down, trying to calm her. Fred retrieved a broom and dustpan and quickly swept up the mess his father had made, while Ron tried to get Mr. Weasley to speak. This left Remus, Sirius, Hermione and I to glance around the room awkwardly, none of us exactly sure had happened.

"Molly? Arthur?" Remus spoke to them softly when Mrs. Weasley's tears were slowed and Mr. Weasley's face had softened. Mr. Weasley left his seat at the table and Ginnny and George stepped aside so that he could comfort his wife.

"W-what did I say?" I asked the Weasley children, shocked by the chain reaction I had just caused.

"It wasn't really what you said." Ron answered.

"The first week back, Percy and Dad had a row. I've never seen Dad row with anyone life that. It's normally Mum who shouts." Ginny added.

"Why? What happened?" Hermione questioned.

"Percy came home and told us he'd been promoted." Ron explained. "We were surprised because Percy got into a load of trouble about Crouch, there was an inquiry and everything. They said Percy ought to have realized Crouch was off his rocker and informed a superior. But Crouch left Percy in charge so he wasn't going to complain."

"Why was Percy Promoted then?" Sirius pondered.

"That's exactly what we wondered." Fred replied. "He came home really pleased with himself, even more than usual if you can imagine that, and told Dad that he'd been offered a position in Fudges own office. A really good one for someone only one year out of Hogwarts, Junior Assistant to the Minister. He expected Dad to be all impressed, I think."

"Only he wasn't." George said grimly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Dad says Fudge has made it clear that anyone who's in league with Dumbledore can clear out their desk." Ginny answered. "Trouble is Fudge suspects Dad, he knows he's friendly with Dumbledore and he's always thought Dad was a bit of a weirdo because of his Muggle obsession."

"But what's that got to do with Percy?" I questioned again.

"I suppose Arthur believes Percy was only put in the Minister's office to spy on the family, on Dumbledore." Remus suggested.

"Bet Percy loved that." Hermione snorted.

"He went completely berserk." George confirmed. "He said, well he said loads of terrible stuff. He said he's been having to struggle against Dad's lousy reputation ever since he joined the Ministry and that Dad's got no ambition and that's why we've always been-you know-not had a lot of money."

"What?" Sirius exclaimed in disbelief.

"It gets worse." Ron promised. "He said Dad was an idiot to run around with Dumbledore, that Dumbledore was heading for big trouble and Dad was going to go down with him and that he-Percy-knew where his loyalties lay and it was with the Ministry. And if Mum and Dad were going to become traitors to the Ministry he was going to make sure he didn't belong to our family anymore. He packed his bags the same night and left. He's living here in London now."

Mum came up to London to try and talk to Percy, but he slammed the door in her face. I dunno what he does if he meets Dad at work, ignores him I suppose." Ginny concluded.

"Alright you lot that's enough!" Mr. Weasley called from across the room. "It's almost nearing bed time, let's finish dinner so we can have a fresh start in the morning." We could all sense the false happiness in his cheery tone but none of us wanted to rock the boat any further. We all assumed our seats at the table and ate the rest of our dinner in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner concluded and the nine of us assisted Mrs. Weasley on cleaning up afterwards. Sirius and Remus took care of the leftovers while Ginny and Hermione cleared the table. Fred and Ron washed the dishes and George and I put them away. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley washed the table and generally organized the kitchen. Once we had finished cleaning up Remus and Mrs. Weasley ushered us upstairs to bed.

"Don't see why we have to go to bed, it's not even eight yet." Ginny grumbled as we walked up the stairs.

"Right you are Gin! Anyone fancy a round of wizard's chess?" Fred suggested.

"Actually I was hoping to get a look at those shield hats that you and George have been working on?" Hermione said. "Ron's told me about them a few times and I'd really like to see them."

"Lucky for you we thought to bring some along!" George smirked. "Alright wizard duels in our room then." George said before disapparated at the top of the stairs.

"You two pass your apparition tests?" I asked Fred in an excited shock.

"Yeah we passed it back in April but there was so much going on 'round that time, that I never had a chance to tell you. See you upstairs then." With a distinctive pop Fred followed after his twin brother.

"What exactly is it you see in him?" Ron whispered as we neared the base of the second set of stairs.

"You'll never really understand girls will you Ronald?" Ginny harassed her older brother before climbing the stairs.

"Alice." I turned as someone whispered my name from the top of the basement steps.

"Go along you guys I'll catch up with you." Ginny, Hermione and Ron agreed before tip-toeing the rest of the way up stairs.

"Yes Remus?" I turned back towards the basement steps.

"I wanted to have a private word with you in the family room. Would you mind waiting for me there?"

"Uh sure." I was about to tiptoe past Mrs. Black's portrait to the family room but I stopped suddenly. "Remus?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Am I in trouble?"

"No. But there is a surprise waiting there for you."

"Alright." I quickened my pace but tried to stay light on my feet. I scratched my head when I entered the family room. No apparent changes had been made since Remus, Sirius and I cleaned the room the morning before. There was an eruption of green flames in the fire place and a man dressed in all black stepped out of the flames.

"SEVERUS!" I exclaimed before pouncing at him like a hungry tiger. Never in my life had I been so happy to see the brooding potions master. Gripping him tight, I deeply breathed in the scent of Severus' robes. They smelled like herbs, potions ingredients, and an underlining musky scent. Severus didn't say anything for a long time. He just clutched me to him chest and stroked my hair.

"I've missed you so much." I whispered into his robes as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Oh Alice-Lily, I'm so sorry." Severus whispered before resting his chin on my head and gripping me tighter. "Come now child stop crying." He said at last and lifted my chin so that our eyes met. "Dry those tears Miss. Potter. You didn't think I'd gone forever did you?"

"Well maybe not_ forever_ but I didn't know if or when you'd be back." I admitted shyly.

"I brought you something." My guardian informed me trying to lighten the mood.

"Really?" I tried hard not to let my tone fill the air with excitement. Seeing Severus' again really was enough of a gift, but I _was_ curious to see what it was that he had brought me. Sev's face briefly flashed a look of disapproval and I could tell I hadn't masked my enthusiasm well. Never the less he turned and scooped up a small cardboard box scattered with holes. I held the box in my hand and examined it carefully.

"The gift is _inside_ the box Alice-Lilly."

"I know that!" I snapped playfully. "I was just trying to guess what it was." Sitting on the empty sofa I placed the box in my lap before removing the lid. I was both thrilled and surprised when a small fluffy round face was staring back at me from inside the box. "Oh Sev you got me a Cat?!" I exclaimed as I tossed the lid aside. A soft _meow _escaped out of its tiny mouth at the sight of me.

"Technically it's a kitten." Severus corrected matter-of-factly. I lifted the fluffy black kitten out of the box and set it on my lap. It first sniffed at my jeans lightly before curling up into a sleeping, purring, ball.

"As I'm sure you're aware recent events have caused me to become…unavailable…for the majority of the summer. While I'm sure you will find plenty to do here I thought you might desire a companion. I'm aware that you have an owl, however owls are not quite as _affectionate_ as cats can be."

"I'm not going to see you at all this summer am I?" I questioned while caressing the kitten.

"It's possible you'll see me in passing, I'm expected to come to all the order meetings. But as I said it will only be in passing. I'm afraid we won't have much time to be alone together if any."

"Oh." I answered disappointed. "I understand."

"What are you going to name her?" Sev changed the subject.

"Hmmm." I stroked at the kitten and thought. "Inky." I declared finally.

"Inky?" Severus' face twisted into mock disgust.

"You don't like it?" I asked with a frown.

"How exactly did you come up with it?" Severus questioned.

"Well she's all black and it kind of reminds me of an inkpot. But 'Inkpot' wouldn't make a good name so I tried to think of a cuter version of the word inkpot and well I don' t think 'Potty' would be a very good name for a cute little kitten."

"Inky it is then." Severus said before reaching down and briefly stroking at the kitten's head. I put Inky back in her box but made sure to leave the lid open.

"Thank you so very much Sev!" I smiled before assaulting him with another hug.

"You're quite welcome Allison." He smiled before checking the time on a clock over the mantle. "Alice I'm sorry but I have to go. I regret that we will have to be apart this summer but I promise that when we return to Hogwarts I will make it up to you." Drawing him in close I took in another deep breath trying to memorize the sweet herbal smell of the man I'd come to love as a father.

"I'll miss you." I whispered.

"And I will miss you." He promised. When we released reach other from our embrace Severus bent down to give Inky one more pat on the head. "Goodnight Alice-Lilly. Goodnight Inkpot." And with that Severus turned and stepped back into the fireplace.


	6. Chapter 6

"That's adorable." Hermione gushed. The majority of the room whipped our heads in her direction to see what exactly it was that Hermione found so cute. When I saw what she was looking at I couldn't help but smile myself. Inky and Crookshanks were lying curled up together by the fireplace in the sitting room. While Inky slept Crookshanks affectionately bathed her with his tongue.

"Who would've thought old Crookshanks had a soft side!" Ron bellowed from his place at the wizard chess table.

"You still cross at the cat for trying to kill your rat?" Ginny asked from across the table. "A rat which I might add turned out to be a man. Checkmate." She smiled as her rook took down Ron's King.

"There's nothing wrong with that cat." Sirius defended Crookshanks for the hundredth time. As if in response to Sirius, Crookshanks gave an appreciative meow before setting his head in his paws.

"You two have got to be the only cat and dog who get along so well." I added mostly to myself, at that nearly everyone in the room chuckled.

"Which rooms do we want to tackle tomorrow?" Mrs. Weasley cut in when the laughter began to die out. Now all of the laughter had faded to a room full of groans. We had all been living together at Headquarters for nearly a month and while the adults had been able to use Order meetings as a way to escape cleaning, we underage wizards had no alternative way to occupy our days.

"Mum we just spent the whole day cleaning; can't we talk about something else?" George moaned.

"Anything else really." Fred grunted. Mrs. Weasley never had the chance to respond but George and Fred did get their wish. At nearly that exact moment the sitting room fireplace erupted full of green flames. This caused both Inky and Crookshanks to retreat from their comfortable spots on the floor.

"Good evening everyone." Albus Dumbledore greeted as he stepped into the sitting room. A chorus of "hellos" and "Good evenings" passed around the room in response. "Unfortunately this is not a social visit. I'm afraid I have terrible news." Frightened eyes turned to Dumbledore afraid to hear what he was going to say next. "Harry Potter has been attacked."

"Attacked?!" Several of us exclaimed at once. I only vaguely felt Fred's hand slip into mine as I listened intently to Dumbledore's next words.

"Now, Now, Mr. Potter is safe. However he did perform magic in front of his muggle cousin Mr. Dudley Dursley. It appears the two boys were attacked by Dementors and Mr. Potter's only choice was to cast a patronus charm. Arrangements must be made for Mr. Potter's arrival to Number Twelve. I shall call an emergency meeting at once. For now it is important that Mr. Potter remain at the home of Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, until a time where he can be safely moved. I shall return momentarily once I have contacted the other members of the Order." Stepping back into the fireplace Dumbledore disappeared.

"I'm going to send a letter to Harry. He needs to know not to leave his relatives house." Mr. Weasley said before heading off to look for Errol, the Weasley family owl.

"Ron might I borrow your owl to…"

"Sure go ahead. She's probably in her cage in my room." Ron told Sirius without a second thought.

"Ali are you…?"

"I'm fine Fred." I answered only realizing then that I had dropped his hand and crossed the room towards the door. "I've got to find Apollo and tell my idiot brother to stay put, Just in case he decides not to listen to Sirius or your Dad." Racing up to my room I found my pleasant barn owl perched eagerly on a stack of empty crates.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Just found out what happened. Excellent job taking down the dementors alone! Now do yourself a favor and stay put! I know the Dursley's are awful but their house is the safest place for you right now. Listen to Sirius and Mr. Weasley. Stay safe and don't do anything stupid!**_

_**Love always**_

_**Your favorite sister,**_

_**Alice**_

"Take this to Harry please, Apollo?" He hooted cheerfully before taking the letter in his beak and soaring out the open window. I walked quickly back downstairs to find everyone standing in the sitting room once again.

"Any progress?" I asked hopefully.

"Not yet." Hermione answered, wringing her hands with worry.

"I think the best thing would be for the children to go to bed." Mrs. Weasley announced suddenly.

"I agree Molly. No sense in keeping you all up. If Harry is to join us tomorrow you'll all want to be well rested for his arrival."

"I couldn't agree more!" George agreed too quickly.

"Right behind your brother!" Fred cried following him out of the room before quickly doubling back. "Coming along Ali?"

"Uh sure." I scooped up Inky from the floor before walking with Fred out of the room.

"Come on Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed pretending to drag the younger girl off to their bedroom.

"Wait for me!" Ron hollered too loudly as he followed behind the girls. Once all six of us had left the room we gathered on the first landing of the stairs that led to the bedrooms.

"I think I know what made you two eager to leave the room." I accused the twins before holding my hand out.

"Do you mean these?" George asked producing two Extendable Ears from his jumper pocket and placing one in my hand. Extendable Ears were a creation belonging entirely to George and Fred. They are long flesh-colored pieces of string, one end is shaped like an ear and picks up sounds. The other end is meant to be held up to a person's ear. The twins created them so that it would become possible to hear conversations from far away but they would sound as if the conversation was happening only a few feet away. The boy's plan was obviously to wait until the rest of the order members arrived and then use the extendable ears to listen in on the emergency meeting.

"I thought mum made you toss all of those?" Ginny questioned the twins unsure.

"That's what we wanted her to think." Fred grinned.

"We've still got a few pairs hidden in our room." George divulged. "Look mum's going to come 'round in a bit like she always does. After she's sure we're all snug in our beds for the night, we'll be free to sneak down to this landing and listen in." George concluded by waving his other Extendable Ear.

"Only problem with that plan is how will we know when the meeting's started?" Hermione wondered.

"Easy. Sirius' Mum." Fred explained. "See everyone time Tonks comes she knocks over the umbrella stand in the entrance hall. We all know what happens after that. Sirius' Mum let's out that awful wailing which could raise the dead. Course then Mum will check on us again to make sure we're still asleep. So all we have to do is pretend to be asleep till they quiet down Sirius' Mum and our Mum finishes checking our rooms."

"This plan is just dumb enough to work." Ginny smiled good-naturedly at her twin brothers. "Hermione?" She asked as if hoping the older girl would find a hole in their plan.

"Believe it or not it seems to be a fool proof plan. I suppose anything is worth trying." Hermione reassured us.

"It's settled then. See you all in a few hours." I smiled before walking to the third floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Following Fred and George's plan we all headed off to our respective rooms. I waited silently for Mrs. Weasley's nightly bed check to begin. About an hour later her heavy footsteps could be heard on the stairs. She opened the twin's bedroom first then mine. I squeezed my eyes shut as the ancient door creaked open. I could feel the blue light from her want tip illuminating the room. Once Mrs. Weasley was certain I was sleeping she closed the door. Her footsteps could be head once again, this time descending the staircase.

It couldn't have been more than a half hour later when Mrs. Black's moaning began. She was quickly silenced and someone's quickened footsteps were echoing through the hall. The creaking door again alerted me to a visitor in my room. I could only hope I'd slammed my eyes shut soon enough to avoid detection. I breathed a sigh of relief as the blue wand light disappeared and the door creaked closed once more. With the hallway was silent I pulled a dressing gown over my pajamas and tip-toed across the way.

"Fred? George?" I whispered in to the darkness of their room.

"Yes we're up, come on in and close the door." One of them ordered. I flick the lights on and looked around the room. The boys' room was not only full of clothes and other personal items but absurdly tall stacks of boxes. Each one containing some invention or another.

"Think the others are still awake?" Fred asked before hopping off the top bunk of the bed he shared with his brother.

"No doubt Gin is." George said. He was currently digging through the boxes looking for more extendable ears.

"I'm sure Ginny's kept Hermione up then." The twins seemed to agree as they continued their search.

"Ron's definitely sleeping though." The three of us said in near unison. A smile was exchanged and a small case of Extendable Ears were produced.

"Let's go, we're not going to hear _anything_ up here." Fred promised with a grin.

"Downstairs little Slytherin!" George whispered as he shooed me out of the room. Downstairs a sleepy Ron was rubbing his eyes. Ginny and Hermione yawned in turn behind him. The case of Extendable Ears was passed around and we each plucked one out of the packaging. Six fleshy colored strings were dropped below and together we waited to hear news about Harry.

" 's not working!" Ron exclaimed giving his Extendable Ear a shake.

"Mine's not working either." Ginny confirmed.

"I can hear you all shouting through mine!" I hissed. "So it's obviously not these."

"How could we not have thought of that?" Hermione asked dropping her voice. We turned to her our expression ranging though various degrees of confusion. "It's _obvious _isn't it?" She shook her head when the five of us only continued to stare. "Someone's put a silencing charm on the door." Once Hermione had explained herself we knew there was no way we'd hear what was being said at the meeting.

"Back to bed then?" Ron asked.

"Might as well." Ginny shrugged before walking up the stairs. Without another word Hermione and Ron followed after her.

"Good luck trying to get those to penetrate a silencing charm." I said to the twins before seeking out my own bed.

The following evening the house was buzzing with anticipation. Once again all the adults were in the basement kitchen this time attending the regularly scheduled meeting. It has been decided last night that a small group of Order Members would be sent to our Aunt and Uncle's home to bring Harry to Number Twelve with the rest of us. The Advanced Guard was to consist of Moody, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley Shaklebolt and four more whose names were unfamiliar to me. While the rest of the order was conducting their meeting Hermione, Ginny and I had squeezed ourselves into Ron's room. We'd been eagerly waiting for what felt like hours before Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard in the hall.

"You're the door on the left dear, I'll call you when it's over."

"HARRY!" Hermione and I burst excitedly as my twin brother fumbled through the door. Harry was passed around the room in a serious of handshakes and hugs.

"Let him breath will you!" Ron instructed.

"Hedwig!" Harry burst suddenly as if trying to ignore all of us in the room. The snowy owl clicked her beak as Harry approached.

"She's been in a right state." Ron said being the first to recover from Harry's actions. "Pecked us half to death when she brought your last letters look at us." Together Ron and Hermione flashed him their barley healed knuckles. I stroked my own hands in reflex. The only reason my hands hadn't been pecked bare was because I'd been using my own owl to send letters to Harry.

"Sorry about that." Harry said rubbing the back of his neck. "But I wanted answers you know…"

"And we wanted to give them to you!" Hermione cried. "Honest Harry we did! I kept telling everyone that if we didn't tell you anything you'd do something stupid."

"Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything. Loads can go wrong with owls you know. They can get lost, intercepted; they are just birds after all." I said trying to back up Hermione. There was a strained silence in which Harry stroked Hedwig, Hermione and I exchanged worried looks, Ron scuffed his shoe on the floor, and Ginny used the silence as an excuse to duck out of the room.

"I think he thought you were safest with the Muggles." Ron began at last.

"Yeah?" Harry raised his eye brow. "Have any of you been attacked by dementors this summer?"

"Well no, but that's why he's had people from the Order of the Phoenix tailing you all the time!" I pointed out.

"Didn't work that well though did it?" Harry rounded on me. "Had to look after myself after all didn't I?"

"He was so angry." Hermione remembered." Dumbledore. When he found out Mundungus had left before his shift ended."

"Well I'm glad he left." Harry replied coldly. "If he hadn't, I wouldn't have done magic and Dumbledore would probably have left me at Privet Drive all summer."

"Aren't you worried about the Ministry hearing?" I asked crossing my arms.

"No." He answered firmly. "So why's Dumbledore been so keep to keep me in the dark? Did you bother to ask him at all?"

"We told Dumbledore we wanted to tell you what was going on." Ron assured him. "We did, mate. But he's really busy no we've only seen him twice since we came here and he didn't have much time, he just made us swear not to tell you important stuff when we wrote. He said the owls might be intercepted like Alice just told you."

"He could still've kept me informed if he'd wanted to." Harry insisted. "You're not telling me he doesn't know ways to send messages without owls." Hermione sent a sideways glance to Ron and I before she spoke again.

"I thought of that too but he didn't want you to know _anything._"

"Maybe he thinks I can't be trusted." Harry suggested, watching us carefully.

"Don't be thick!" Ron bellowed.

"So how come I had to stay at the Dursley's while you three get to join in everything that's going on here? How come you three are allowed to know everything that's going on?"

"We're not!" I countered instantly. "We're not allowed anywhere near…" Before I could finish my sentence my twin brother began shouting.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT! WHO SAVED THE SORCERER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED YOU LOT FROM DEMENTORS? BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"

"DON'T YOU DARE HARRY JAMES POTTER!" I shrieked back. "YOU ACT LIKE YOU'RE SO ALONE!" I lowered my tone once I was sure I'd gotten his attention. "You act like everyone owes you because you've helped us out of some bad situations. You're not alone Harry! Yes you saved the Sorcerer's Stone but we were all there! If Ron hadn't been such a good chess player, or Hermione didn't have such a good memory, you wouldn't have made it all the way to the last chamber without all of us. Yes you got rid of Riddle second year but if it weren't for us you'd never have found out where the Chamber of Secrets is! You also didn't save us from the Dementors by yourself nor did you fight off a dragon last year! Harry everything you or I has accomplished has been done together! _Together._ We are a team."

I leaned against the wall with my arms remaining crossed. I glared at my glasses clad moron of a brother. He was breathing heavily, his chest was rapidly rising and falling but after a moment of heavy silence in the room, Harry spoke again.

"What is this place anyway?" he questioned looking up.

"Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Ron piped up.

"It's a secret society." Hermione informed. "Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time."

"Who's in it?" asked Harry shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Quite a few people." Hermione continued. "We've met about twenty of them be we think there are more." Harry glared at us this time more expectantly than accusingly.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I said trying to rein in my snarky tone.

"Voldemort!" He responded. "That's happening? What's he up to? Where is he? What are we doing to stop him?"

"We've told you, the Order doesn't let us in on their meetings." Hermione rescued me. "So we don't know the details. Be we've got a general idea."

"Fred and George have invented Extendable Ears, they were really useful!" I shared excitedly.

"Extendable?"

"Ears yeah." Ron went on. "Only we've had to stop using them recently because mum caught on and they use silencing charms at all of the meetings. We know some of the Order are following known Death Eaters, keeping tabs on them. Some of them are working on recruiting more people to the Order, and some of them are standing guard over something, they're always talking about guard duty."

"Couldn't have been me could it?" Harry huffed sarcastically.

"Oh yeah." Ron agreed now looking embarrassed. Harry snorted before pacing around the room, deliberately avoiding our eye contact. "So what have you three been doing if you're not allowed in meetings? You said you'd been busy."

"We have!" Hermione insisted. "We've been decontaminating this house. It's been empty for ages and stuff's been breeding in here. I think we're doing the drawing room tomo…AARGH!" With two loud cracks Fred and George had materialized to clean out of thin air in the middle of the room.

"_Stop doing that!"_ I hissed at the pair of them.

"Hello Harry!" George said distinctively ignoring me. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out." Fred grinned. "There might be a couple of people fifty yards away."

"It would have taken you about thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs!" I glared at my boyfriend. I loved Fred and George but their apparate-everywhere plan was starting to get on my nerves.

"Time is Galleons Ali!" Fred smiled. "Anyway, Harry, you're interfering with reception. Extendable Ears." He added dangling an extendable ear in front of Harry. "We're trying to hear what's going on downstairs."

"Have you fixed them to get past a silencing charm?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet." George added with a small frown. The door opened and Ginny Weasley slipped through it.

"Oh good you're all still in here. It's no go with the Extendable Ears, she's gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door."

"How d'you know?" George asked as his frown deepened.

"Tonks told me how to find out." Ginny explained. "You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't make contact the door's been Imperturbed. I've been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just soar away from it, so there's no way you'd get them close to the door. Even if you found a way to get past the silencing charm." Fred heaved a deep sigh from his spot on Ron's bed.

"Shame. I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to."

"Snape?" Harry said quickly. "Is he here?"

"Yeah." I leaned against the wall. George and Ginny moved to sit next to Fred. "He comes to every week and gives a report. Top Secret."

"Git." Fred mumbled. I shot a very angry, very disapproving glare in his direction which thankfully no one in the room noticed.

"He's on our side now." Hermione reminded naturally. Ron snorted.

"Doesn't stop him being a git. The way he looks at us when he sees us." I didn't want to point out to Ron that the reason Sev looks at us with such disapproving looks was because when he saw us we usually were doing something we shouldn't.

"Bill doesn't like him either." Ginny interjected as if that settled everything.

"Is Bill here? I thought he was working in Egypt."

"He applied for a desk job." Ginny smiled. "That way he could come home and work for the Order. He says he misses the tombs, but there are compensations."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked again.

"Remember Fleur Delacour?" George reminded him. "She's got a job at Gringotts to _eemprove 'er Eeenglish_."

"And Bill's been giving her a lot of private lessons." Fred sniggered.

"Charlie is in the Order too." I volunteered. "But he's still in Romania, Dumbledore wants as many forein wizards brought in as possible so Charlie is trying to make contacts on his days off."

"Couldn't Percy do that?" My eyes grew wide as I remembered Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's reactions to the last time someone mentioned Percy's name. "Don't bring up Percy to Mr. or Mrs. Weasley." I told Harry before the Weasley's recounted the story of how their brother stormed out of their family.

"What a git."

"We know." Several of us agreed at once.

"SHhh!" George hissed suddenly as footsteps approached the door. Mrs. Weasley soon appeared in the bedroom doorway, "The meeting's over you can come down and have dinner now, everyone's dying to see you Harry! And who's left all those Dungbombs outside the kitchen doorway?"

"Crookshanks!" Ginny answered quickly. "He loves playing with them."

"Oh, I thought it might be Kreacher, he keeps doing odd things like that. Now down forget to keep your voice down in the hall." Mrs. Weasley reminded us before exiting the room.


End file.
